


Wanna Bet?

by JenniR



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniR/pseuds/JenniR
Summary: Daryl's girlfriend, Winnie, decides to sneak up on him and surprise him.  Instead, he surprises her!





	Wanna Bet?

Winnie walked from her spot at the watch tower at the walls of the newly rebuilt Alexandria heading home. So much had changed in the past year.

She remembered when the Saviors had come to their settlement and gunned down all the men and boys for no reason - just to assert their dominance. How she and every other woman had fled in the night and settled in the new place they named Oceanside. How the people of Alexandria had come asking for help, and took their weapons. And how Aaron had finally convinced them to join in the fight, helping turn the tide of the war at the last minute with the simplest of weapons: Molotov cocktails.

When it was over and the dust had cleared, it was done. The Sanctuary would finally live up to its name. Some went back to Oceanside and some stayed behind. Winnie was one of the ones who stayed to help rebuild Alexandria and the Kingdom.  
She’d worked beside Daryl most of the time during the reconstruction, and they started out with just one word here and there, then chatting, then friendship, then something more. It wasn’t long before they were shacking up together at Alexandria. They were crazy about each other.

She decided to go through the back door, and she passed by the bedroom window. Peeking in, she could see Daryl was cleaning one of his guns. He’d put an old towel down on the bed and was sitting there with a bottle of canola oil, and all the parts laid out. They used the canola oil because, well, they’d found a case of it in the back room of a store, and it was better than nothing. Winnie thought it would be funny to sneak in the back door and spook him. The gun was in pieces, so she was in no danger of him accidentally shooting her.

Sneaking in the back door silently, she toed off her shoes, and crept down the hallway. The bedroom door was only open a crack, and she peeked in, waiting for her perfect moment.

It never came because something even better happened.

Daryl was looking down at his gun pieces scattered on the old towel, freshly oiled. Winnie could smell the oil from the hallway, and Daryl looked down at his hands, that were practically covered in it. He seemed to be deciding on something. Finally he mumbled to himself, “No sense in wastin’ it….” and pulled his big dick out of his pants.

All thoughts of spooking Daryl went right out of Winnie’s head. Actually, all thoughts of anything went out of her head. He fisted his big dick in his greased up hand and slid it up and down a few times, moaning out softly, “Fuck yeah….”   
On one hand, Winnie knew she shouldn’t be watching. But on the other hand, it wasn’t like she hadn’t had that dick stuck in every hole she had. If Daryl wanted to have a quick wank before she got home, there was no reason he shouldn’t. It wasn’t like he wasn’t fucking her in every way possible nearly every night.  
But damn was this a glorious sight!

Daryl was pumping up his cock and it started to glisten with the oil. He closed his eyes and let his head roll back as he moaned out, “Like that, Winnie, baby.”  
Her. He was masturbating thinking of her! Not some Victoria’s Secret model, now long dead. Not some random Playboy centerfold, also long dead. He was thinking of Winnie, the girl who warmed his bed every night. Would have sucked if he’d said any other girl’s name….especially if it was a girl still living.

Daryl was loving how good it felt. His slick but calloused hands weren’t nearly as good as his lady, but it would do. At least until she got home. He imagined her spread out naked on his bed with him buried balls deep in her, her nails digging into his back, begging him for more, more, MORE! She could be insatiable at times, then again, so could he. Being inside her slick walls was his favorite thing. If he had his way, his cock would be buried in her 24/7.

Winnie watched him pump his unit faster. She loved that fucking cock. Her panties were soaked, her mouth was watering, and her insides were begging to be filled. Part of her wanted to interrupt and have him fuck her instead of his hand. Part of her wanted to drop trou and finger herself, but if she tried to shimmy down her jeans, Daryl would hear and might stop. She was really loving this personal peep show, so she remained as still as possible, watching him through the crack in the door, and tried to control her breathing.

“Fuck, Winnie, ya feel so damn good,” he moaned. Winnie bit her lip to bite back her own moan. His hand was steadily speeding up, and driving her crazy. She knew every inch of that dick and what it could do to her. It could make her scream, make her sigh, and make her beg like a whore in heat.

Daryl loved fucking Winnie. Not only was he straight up crazy about her, but she was hot as hell. And the sounds she would make! Sighs, moans, even the occasional giggle, all music to his ears. He could tell whether to speed up, slow down, or torment her by stopping, all from the sounds she made.

She stood there watching his arms flex as he beat off, reminding herself to breathe. He reached down with his other oiled up hands and started gently squeezing his balls, letting out a moan. Daryl loved when Winnie sucked on them, and thought about it. “God damn, babygirl, so good.”

‘God damn right I am,’ Winnie thought with a smile from behind the door. She knew she was a champion dick sucker, and Daryl never hesitated to let her know. Usually that was by cumming down her throat while he moaned and grunted like a caveman.   
Winnie quietly rubbed her thighs together, desperate for some kind of friction. Daryl was getting close now. Not only was his hand going at top speed, but he was bucking his hips against it, literally fucking his own hand. She squeezed her thighs together.

Daryl’s hand was a blur and he called out, “That’s it, Winnie! GIVE IT TO ME, GIRL!” He pulled his own hand away from his balls and cupped it under the head of his cock and shot his cum into it again and again, grunting and thrusting with each shot. Winnie nearly came just from watching it.

His legs almost buckled, but he steadied himself against the wall with his free hand, the other still full of cum. He took a breath, and then said, “Enjoy the show, babygirl?” and looked right at Winnie through the crack in the door.

BUSTED.

“Uh….I...hi honey, I’m home!” she said cheerfully. Daryl chuckled as he walked into the ensuite bathroom to wash his hands. “No shit, sweetheart.”  
“How long did you know I was there?”  
“Since ya came sneakin’ in the back door.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Ya know ain’t no one can sneak up on me. Not even you.”  
Winnie asked, “So that whole thing was for my benefit?”  
He dried his hands and smiled at her standing in the bathroom doorway. “Yep. Let me guess...didn’t think ya was gonna see that, did’ja?”  
“Nope,” she smiled at him. “But I liked it. Sort of…”  
“Sort of?” he gave her a dirty look.  
“Well you went and blew your wad. Got nothing left for me.”

Daryl just smiled at her, then looked pointedly down at his dick, which was hardening rapidly again. “Wanna bet?”

 

END


End file.
